


as long as it takes you

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, little bit of pain, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: “I see.” Mina hums happily before taking a sip of her drink. “You must have forgotten the part where you told our friends we were dating.”Fuck.'orMomo gets Mina and herself in a messy situation
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	as long as it takes you

**Author's Note:**

> for helena

“Momo!” Sana snaps her fingers in front of her face, dragging the girl out of her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Told you she wasn't listening” Jihyo sounds bored, taking a sip from her coffee. 

“Jeez, I asked what your plans were for Christmas since finals are done.” Momo groans with the mentions of finals. Letting her head fall on her hand resting on the table.

“Don't say the f word,” Momo mumbles as her thoughts from earlier come back. Why did she have to take math? She swore she would never have to see numbers again after high school and yet here she was. Thinking about numbers and the test she’s sure she failed.

“You always stress about finals and yet always pass with flying colors.” Nayeon butts into their conversation with Chaeyoung following close behind her. “Move over” Momo scoffs but does it anyway. Nayeon slides into the booth, signaling Chaeyoung to sit on her lap while everyone groans. “Don’t be jealous” Nayeon shoots out.

“It's gross, no one wants to see that,” Jihyo mumbles.

“Aren’t you and Sana ten times worse?” Chaeyoung teases back.

“Shut up” Jihyo tries to act nonchalantly but the slight blush on her face gives her away. Sana giggles giving her a kiss on her cheek, making everyone groan.

“Well at least we aren't single...right Momo?” 

Momo sits straight up glaring at everyone who starts to laugh. Yes, she’s the only in the group that's single but it's not like she cares.

“It must suck, being so alone during the holidays”

“Oh leave her alone Nayeon, you know she’s awful around women.”

“Always blushing and panicking” They all take turns teasing her.

Momo doesn’t know why she did, maybe it was the stress about her finals or the thought of actually being alone during the holidays or just tired of being the butt of the group's joke. She doesn't know why but her mouth began moving long before her brain could catch up.

“I'm actually dating someone.” The laughter died down followed by a second of silence before it got loud.

“What?!”

“Since when?!”

“Who?!”

Shit.

She can't think of anyone since she’s obviously lying right through her teeth. Her brain going on overdrive thinking of anyone. Who would be willing to play along? 

Think Momo.

And for a second her face flashes by, her sweet smile and warm eyes. Bringing the slight feeling of comfort over. Once again, her mouth moves before she can think.

“My roommate.” She lies.

“Your roommate as in Mina?!” Sana being the most surprised out of the bunch. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Momo shrugs.

“We decided to keep it a secret since finals were coming up and we knew you guys would act...well like this.” Momo gestures to the four of them. 

“I can understand not telling Nayeon but me? your best friend?!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nayeon snaps back, glaring when Chaeyoung laughs.

“But you can’t tell Mina!” Momo spoke a little louder than anyone else. Laughing nervously. “It’s just...I promised we would tell everyone together.”

“And when were you guys going to tell us?” Jihyo asked, eyeing Momo suspiciously. 

Shit.

Why was lying so hard? 

“Oh god, were you guys going to be lame and tell us during Chaeyoung’s little Christmas party?” Without noticing, Nayeon just saved her ass.

Momo reaches for the back of her neck and rubs it, her nervous laughter continues.

“Actually yeah, it was my idea. I thought it’ll be cute.” And soon enough, the group groans in disgust.

“Are you guys going to be gross?”

“As long as it’s not as bad as Jihyo and Sana.”

“We aren’t that bad!” Momo laughs along with them. She’ll enjoy this for a moment before she has to think of a way to get Mina involved.

The feeling of panic creeps up but Momo ignores it...for now at least. 

It wasn’t till hours later that Momo could no longer ignore that panic. She’s pacing back and forth in front of their apartment door. How exactly can she get Mina involved? 

“I can beg,” Momo thinks out loud. Maybe a little pathetic but desperate time. 

“Bribe her?” Momo shakes her head, her family is loaded, she doubts Mina needs any money. Momo doesn’t notice the couple walking beside her sending her weird looks and whispering to each other.

One thing Momo doesn’t need to worry about is Mina knowing, she made the girls promise her not to tell her. It’ll give her time to think of a proper plan of attack.

Momo sighs. She can’t possibly stay out here all night till she finds the right answer. She’ll go in and avoid Mina at all cost. Shouldn’t be too hard, Mina doesn’t get home till late. Even so, she’ll move very silently, like a mouse.

Momo slowly and quietly opens and closes the door behind her. Slipping her shoes off and placing them to the side. She looks right and then left and as expected, it’s empty. 

She lets out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. 

“Oh, you’re home!” Momo jumps and lets a scream out. Placing her hand on her heart as she leans back on the door. “Oh? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Mina head peeks from behind the kitchen wall, wearing a very warning smile. 

Shit.

“I- Hi, didn’t know you’ll be home so early.” Momo laughs nervously 

“Early? It’s past five, you’re actually the late one.” Mina moves towards her, placing her hand on her hips as she studies Momo’s face. “You’re acting weird, are you sick?” 

Mina gently puts the back of her hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. Momo's face heats up immediately at the attention, something that goes unnoticed by Mina.

“I-I’m fine, just hungry.” Mina doesn’t pull her hand right away, her touch lingers for a moment as a silence moves between them. Eyes locking and as always, there’s warmth in her eyes. 

Pretty.

“Well, I made soup. I know you’re usually the one that cooks but you’re late.” Mina pulls away and the coldest of the room takes the place of her warmth. Leaving Momo a little disappointed. “I wanted to wait till you got home so we can eat together.”

Momo follows closely behind Mina, relieved that she doesn’t seem to know about her little lie. She’ll have to think of something fast before everything blowsup on her face.

“I set everything up already.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know but I wanted to. You study hard on your finals after all.” Momo smiles softly. She’s always looking after her. Sometimes she forgets Mina’s actually the youngest out of the two.

She’s so sweet.

“Thank you.” She said softly as she took her seat. The kitchen is small, the whole apartment actually and Momo’s still surprised Mina even lives here. With the money her parents have, you’ll think she’ll live somewhere better. 

“Anything eventful happened today?” Momo straightens up. She doesn’t know where to look, she can feel Mina’s eyes burning into her.

“Just finals” Momo laughs nervously. She hopes this is enough.

“That makes sense, everyone is taking their finals...that’s all?” Why does it feel like Mina’s interrogating her?

“N-No, that’s all.” Momo curses at herself for stuttering.

“I see.” Mina hums happily before taking a sip of her drink. “You must have forgotten the part where you told our friends we were dating.”

Fuck.

“I can explain! Listen, they were laughing at me for being single and they always do that!” Momo speaks quickly. “And the stress of the finals, which by the way was hard! So my mind, I don’t know, just thought it and I said it.”

Mina’s laugh cost Momo to finally shut up, once again looking at everything but the girl in front of her.

“You put us in a very interesting situation here Momo.” There’s no anger in Mina’s voice to her surprises. She sounds almost excited about this.

“I’m sorry.” Momo lowered her head. “I’ll call them and tell everyone I was lying.” They’ll make fun of her months but she can survive this. It was selfish and inconsiderate to get Mina involved like that. 

“I told them we are dating.” Momo shot her head up. “I’ll play along with my own conditions of course.” 

“Why?” 

“The truth? My parents have been on my back about being single too. We can kill two birds with one stone as they say.” Mina places her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hand.

“Are you sure about this?” 

“I am. We’ll be in this fake relationship for two weeks. Enough time for both of us to benefit from this, if that’s okay with you?” Mina studies Momo closely and suddenly she’s speechless.

Momo thought for sure Mina wouldn’t agree with this ridiculous idea but it seems she thought of it way more than she has.

“Sounds great.” Momo takes a sip from her drink. Mina smiled warmly.

“Now...Who told you? Was it Sana? I knew not to trust her.” Momo mumbles.

“It was actually all four of them.”

“I’ll kill them.”

Momo had a restless night. To think she’s not in a relationship...well fake relationship with Mina all because of a little lie. Momo balling herself up to keep warm, watching the snowfall from outside of the window.

Two weeks of pretending. Should be easy but why does she feel so...she doesn’t know what she feels. 

Two weeks of being her girlfriend.

There’s a knock on the door pulling Momo from her thoughts. The door slowly opens and Mina pokes her head in. 

“Good Morning.”

“Morning.” Momo mumbles.

“Can you get dressed? We need to go shopping.”

“Huh? For what?” Momo sits up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

“Christmas tree. We need one since it looks like we’ll be spending the holidays together.” Mina places her hand on her hips. “And besides, my parents are big about Christmas and we need to decorate the place.”

Momo groans and lays back down.

“It’s so early.” Mina giggles before pulling the blanket off her. Momo shivers at the unexpected coldness of the room.

“Hey!”

“It’s cold” Momo mumbles, following close behind Mina, passing Christmas trees as they walk by. “Why aren’t any of these good.” 

“Stop being so grumpy. Aren’t you excited for the holidays?” Mina smiles brightly.

“No.”

“You’re such a grinch.” Mina takes her phone out. “And besides, we need some pictures.”

“For what?”

“For the apartment? I told my parents we have been dating for months and it’ll be weird not to have photos around the apartment.” 

“I didn’t think of that.”

“And that’s alright, let me do all the thinking” Mina gently pats Momo’s head.

“Also, I’ll be moving some of my things in your room...to make it more believable. Couples don’t sleep in separate rooms, right?” Momo doesn’t understand exactly why but she finds herself blushing.

Couple.

Momo feels a tang at her heart and she lets Mina grab her hand and drag her around the shop. She doesn’t put up much of a fight when Mina asks her to do something. Momo says it’s only because of this favor but that doesn’t seem like the truth. Doesn’t seem like that’s the only reason.

Momo could be wrong about this but Mina seems happy for this whole thing…fake or not she looks like she’s enjoying herself.

And that’s something Momo can’t stop but smile at.

She’s cute.

In a matter of a few days, Mina transfers the apartment to something else. Momo helped of course but this was her doing. The Christmas lights look beautiful all over the small apartment. The tree isn’t big but it’s perfect for them, standing tall at one of the corners.

The ornaments look extra pretty when the lights of the tree shine on them. There are pictures of the two on the tree as well, Mina stating they have to make everything look real. Photos of them all over the apartment, it actually looks like they’re dating. 

Fake dating.

Momo shook off the sudden feeling of...what, disappointment? She’s been feeling things she doesn’t really understand. It’s weird and frustrating all at once. 

“Hey, Mina? Where are my socks?” Not only the decorations around the apartment are new, as well as Mina moving her stuff into Momo’s rooms. From her shirts to their pants, everything is suddenly mixed together.

“Check our sock drew on the bottom left!” She yells out.

Our?

Momo doesn’t question it, not when she sees her socks mixed together with Mina’s. Not when she’s gotten used to seeing their photos together. Momo doesn’t say anything, especially when a part of her yearns for this to be their new normal.

It’s just a fake relationship.

She’ll repeat it till it sticks.

“Ready?” Mina leans on the door framing watching Momo slip her shoes on. Wearing that warm smile she’s now looking forward to seeing it every day. “Remember, we have to act like a couple. We have to make the others believe us.”

Momo stands in front of Mina and today, Mina looks so much taller with her heels on. She gently brushes the hair on Momo’s face to the side.

“Like we practiced?” 

“To the very last detail.” Mina reached her hand out and Momo took it quickly.

“Let’s be the best couple there.”

Mina doesn't say they’re pretending and Momo doesn’t remind her.

Mina leads them into the packhouse, she should’ve guessed it wasn’t going to be small. Not when it’s Nayeon and Chaeyoung throwing it together. Momo's hand feels small in Mina’s, she doesn’t put much of a fight when she drags her past the full living room.

And when they put their jackets away, Mina takes her hand again, letting their finger intertwine. Momo doesn’t notice but there’s a smile face that forms when she looks at their hands.

“You guys made it!” Nayeon yells over the music, the kitchen isn’t as packed as the living room but with the amount of empty shot glasses around, Momo knows this wasn’t always the case. 

“Momo couldn’t find her socks.” Mina teases. Making Momo puff up her cheeks.

“You moved everything around.” At least Momo knows this isn’t a lie.

“You guys already gross?” Nayeon fakes gagging which Mina rolls her eyes at.

“Momo you have some catching up to do.”

“Huh?” Before Momo could wrap her mind around it, she found herself taking a shot and shivering at the bitter taste.

“I’m going to go look for Jihyo and Sana” Mina leans down and whispers. Momo feels her face heat up at the sudden closeness.

“You two, don’t get her too drunk,” Mina warns and it feels so real. Everything she does feels like it’s normal like this isn’t just pretending. Mina squeezed her hand before letting it go, the cold taking over.

Momo’s disappointed she’s gone. 

“Come on Momo, you have at least three more to go!” Chaeyoung yells out and Momo pushes her confusing feelings down. 

Fake relationship Momo.

“Okay, I think I should slow down” Momo speaks slowly. Nayeon and Chaeyoung whine.

“The holidays are about drinking.”

“I thought it was about family?” Chaeyoung giggles.

“Family and drinking.” 

Momo looks around the kitchen, it’s gotten packed since she has arrived. It’s been at least an hour. 

“I should look for Mina.” Momo doesn’t notice she’s speaking out loud. Her eyes scanning the room, she definitely was not here. “Where is Sana and Jihyo?”

“Living room,” Nayeon mumbles out, her focus on Chaeyoung now. 

Momo makes her escape before she sees them kissing and the alcohol finding its way out of her system. She pushes past bodies, making sure she walks slowly. The room is only spinning slightly which isn’t too bad. The last time she gets stuck with those two alone, they’ll kill her. 

It doesn’t take too long for her to find Mina, standing at a corner of the room. Momo cheerfully makes her way to her Mina till she sees she isn’t alone. Someone Momo has never seen talking and she wouldn’t care. She swears.

But she leans in and whispers something, her hands on Mina’s shoulder as they both share a laugh.

Not your girlfriend.

“I don’t care.” She mumbles to herself.

She doesn’t know what but she knows she doesn’t like it. Her body moves before she can think logically. Like Mina isn’t actually her girlfriend.

It’s a fake relationship.

Momo ignores it. Pushing past people till she’s standing by Mina. It’s the alcohol that’s making her brave and she uses it to her advantage.

“Hey baby.” Momo lets her arm slip around Mina's waist. Pulling her slightly closer, smiling softly when Mina’s eyes widened.

“Hi.” Momo can’t see past the cloudiness in her mind because of the alcohol but she turns to the girl in front of her.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend Mina.” The girl says and it takes everything for Momo not to scoff.

It’s not real.

“Hello, I’m Hirai Momo, the girlfriend.” Mina glances over to her but she doesn’t notice, to focus on staring at the girl in front of her. “And you are?”

“I’m her classmate, Jisoo.” Momo glares at the hand on her shoulder till it drops to her side. “She’s cute Mina.” Mina smiles politely.

“I’m lucky.” Momo finally glances over at Mina when those words leave her mouth. She has that smile, the one that makes her feel warm. 

“I should go find my girlfriend now.” 

Oh.

Momo stands with her arms around Mina’s waist feeling stupid as they say goodbye. Why did she come over here? It’s not like Momo has any right to get...what jealousy?

That’s ridiculous. Why would she when it’s a fake relationship? Just pretending.

“Are you okay?” Mina asks softly, taking Momo’s chin between her fingers and turning her face. “How much did they make you drink.” Was Mina worried?”

“I’m sorry,” Momo mumbles out.

“For what?” 

“...I don’t know, I’m just sorry.” Mina pushes Momo’s bangs away before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Momo's hearts beat fast, slamming against her chest as the feeling of Mina’s lips slowly fades when she pulls away.

“It’s okay.” Mina fixed Momo’s hair and this time, she knew she noticed the blush on her face. “Let's go to Sana and Jihyo, they said they wanted to celebrate something.” 

Mina holds Momo’s hand tight this time, making sure she doesn’t slip away. And Momo feels safe, she feels so comfortable with her, everything about her brings this calmness.

It’s not real.

She wishes she could shut up the little voice in her head.

“There you guys are.” Mina leans a Momo out the balcony, closing the door shut behind her. “We got your shots ready.”

“I don’t think Momo should be drinking anymore.” Mina looks over at Momo worriedly.

“It’s just one more.” Nayeon declares. “After all, we have to drink with the new happy couple.”

“And to think you guys were hiding this from us for months.”

Momo suddenly feels sick.

“I guess we’re good at pretending.” Momo mumbles and Mina glances over. Taking her hands in hers, squeezing it tightly.

“To Mina and Momo,” Chaeyoung says happily, followed by everyone. Momo drinks her quickly, sticking her tongue out at the burning feeling.

Mina’s drink goes untouched but she doesn’t notice.

“Now kiss!” Sana yells out. And Momo's body freezes.

They didn’t prepare for this. They never talked about the possibility of kissing. All the practicing and no once they didn’t mention kissing. Momo feels her heart beating her face and her brain taking to panic. 

She can’t make Mina do that. It’ll be crossing so many lines and for what? Selfish reasons. Just for Momo stupid little pride.

“It’s just pretending,” Mina whispers, stopping Momo’s thoughts.

She wouldn’t.

Mina smiles but this time they don’t reach her eyes and even with Momo slightly being drunk. She noticed.

Her eyes aren’t shining. 

Mina takes Momo’s hand into her face and slowly leans down, giving Momo enough to pull away and despite everything telling her to do it. 

She doesn’t.

Mina’s lips are soft against Momo’s, they’re warm and one kiss doesn’t feel enough right now. Momo landed on her lower back, pulling her closer. Her mind going blank with only the softness of her lips in her mind. 

Her heart beats faster than ever, she swears everyone here can hear it. Her ears pounding, matching her heartbeat perfectly. 

“Woah, we asked for a little kiss girls.” Nayeon teasing makes them pull away. 

Mina forces a laugh out and Momo's eyes drop to her lips.

Just pretend.

And she wishes it wasn’t. At least for tonight, she wishes it was real.

“Pour me another drink.” Momo forces out a happy voice. She’ll drink. Maybe it’ll stop these ridiculous thoughts.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Jihyo whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“Between you and Mina.”

“What? She is my girlfriend.” Momo acts dumb. Jihyo shakes her head in disappointment.

“I won’t say anything to the girls but i hope you know what you’re doing.” Jihyo goes to walk away before stopping. “Someone’s going to get hurt.” She warns before moving back to Sana.

Momo suddenly feels angry. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. They got this under control.

Liar.

“You’re heavy.” Mina groans. Letting a Momo sit on the bed. Momo only giggles as a response.

“Today was fun.” Mina hums, taking Momo’s shoes and jacket off. “Did you have fun?”

Mina doesn't answer at first and Momo feels panics. Did she mess up? Was this too much for Mina? Momo knows she has every right to stop this.

Mina can stop this whenever she wants.

And Momo doesn’t want that.

“I did.” She finally answered as she took Momo’s jeans off. “You were there, so of course I had fun.” 

Mina helps Momo under the blanket as her words stay lingering around the room. They don’t question it, not once. Not when Mina looks at the photo by the nightstand they took that day at the Christmas shop. They look like a real couple.

But you aren’t.

“Goodnight Momo.” Mina kissed her forehead. Standing up to leave but the sudden hand on her wrist stops her. Momo squeezed slightly. 

“Stay.” She barely whispers.

“Okay,” Mina answered quickly.

Slipping under the blanket, Mina takes her into her arms. Momo takes in her scent, the same one she’s gotten so used to. She doesn’t allow herself to think, doesn’t focus on any of the warnings in her head. She just closed her eyes.

Smiling when Mina whispers something, she doesn’t know what but she smiles. 

For the next few days, it continues like this. Mina sleeping with Momo. Every single night till her parents come for dinner. 

Neither says anything, they don’t ask for it, it simply became their nightly routine. They have dinner, watch a movie, wash up, and sleep together.

They don’t question it, not when small kisses on the forehead and cheek become normal. Not when Momo holds Mina close to her body while watching the snowfall. 

They push back the obvious, they ignore what they really are. Neither of them is caring not right now.

That all of this is fake.

“Okay, my parents are here.” Mina seems to be the one panicking right now. Her hands can’t seem to stay still, something Momo noticed. 

She takes a hold of her hands, bringing them to her mouth and kissing them gently.

“Calm down, we’ll get through this.”

“Yeah?” Momo smiles.

“I’ll be right by your side.” And Nina returns the smile right as they hear the door knock. 

“Hi mom, dad.” Mina hugs them tightly. Momo standing behind her awkwardly. Now she’s the one with the shaking hands. Pushing them in her pockets to hide her nervousness. 

“You must be Momo.” Mina’s mother speaks softly.

Momo bows respectfully, shaking their hands as she introduced herself.

“Oh so respectful.” Mina’s father comments and Momo laughs nervously. Mina led them to the kitchen table, where both of them helped cook the food. Glancing back at Momo who shoots her a thumbs up. 

“It smells really nice here.”

“Momo did all the cooking.”

“That’s not true! Mina helped me.” Momo butts in.

“Yeah, but you did most of the work, she is studying to be a chef.”

“Oh? Interesting.” They comment and Momo can’t stop her nerves now. They quietly serve the food, with only a few small talk in between. Mostly Mina catches up with her parents, not that Momo is complaining. Less attention on her. 

“So Momo, what do your parents do?” Momo gently placed her drink down.

“My mother is a nurse and my father is a fisherman out in Japan.”

“That sounds very lovely.” Mina’s mother chips in. “They won’t be coming for Christmas? It’s only a few days away.”

Momo shakes her head before smiling softly.

“They are very busy people, I was going to go visit them but decided to spend it with Mina.” Momo glances over to Mina who has that warming smile on.

“Mina told us you guys have been dating for some time, that’s correct?”

“Yes, she is an amazing woman.” 

“How did you know you fell for her?” Mina’s father suddenly asked. Making Momo freeze at the moment.

“You see father-“

“Let her speak Mina.” Momo wants to run away. She didn’t think they'd ask her that if all things. Her mind can’t think of anything, now a single lie crossing her mind.

She feels herself starting to panic, not too late to run out of the room, leave the country, and change her identity. 

Mina grabs her hand, squeezing it softly and it’s enough to calm Momo. She looks down at her hands and smiles softly.

Her mouth starts moving on its own.

“She always takes care of me. I’m not from here as you may know and school can get really stressful but Mina is always by my side.” Momo answers honestly. “She brings me comfort and sometimes that’s all someone needs to feel to fall for someone.”

Momo looks over at Mina. 

“It’s impossible not to fall for her.”

Her parents look happy with the answer, the way Mina’s mother gushes over them but for a slight moment. Mina and Momo only noticed each other and the smiles on their face.

“You don’t hurt my daughter right?”

“Absolutely not,” Momo assures and she means it. She swears she’ll never do anything to make Mina sad. Faking dating or not. Mina is the last person to feel anything bad.

He hums in approval and Mina never lets her hand go for the rest of the night. 

“They’re gone.” Mina rubs her arm as she walks into Momo’s room. They’re room for the last few nights but neither mention it.

“They are sweet, you’re dad’s a little scary.”

“It’s onto trying to protect me. It’s actually a sweetheart.” Mina leans on the doorframe.

Silence filling the room for a moment m, neither of them wanting to mention it.

It’s been two weeks...their deal ends today. Everything goes back to the way it was...nothing special between them.

“Hey, Momo?”

“Yeah?”

“About what you said...earlier during dinner.” Momo straightens up. Her mouth moved quickly.

“I had to pretend.” Momo noticed the disappointment on her face.

“Right...it’s fake.” She turns her back to Momo, making her way out of the room. And her body moves quickly, jumping out of bed and grabbing Mina’s arms.

“Wait-“

“No, it’s okay. This was all just pretend. A fake relationship.”

“Mina-“

“No!” Mina covers her mouth as she takes a deep breath. “Two weeks are up, correct?”

“Yes.” Momo’s hand slides down her arm and takes Mina’s hand into hers. “Come to bed.”

“Momo...this ends today.” Her hand slips out of her hold. “Everything goes back to normal after this.”

“If that’s what you want.”

Tell her.

“It is.” Mina states matter factly.

She’s lying.

And Momo listens to the voice in her head because Mina is lying. 

Show her.

“Well, it’s not what I want.” 

“Momo-“

“Listen, these past two weeks have been the best thing to happen to me... but you can’t expect me to go back to normal.”

“It was a fake relationship, pretending.”

“That kiss wasn’t.” Mina opens her mouth and then closes it again.

Momo takes her hand in hers again, pulling Mina closer to her, this time she’s the one taking her chin between her chin.

“Tell me you don't want this. Tell me truthfully and I will leave you alone.” Mina takes a fist full of Momo’s shirt, her forehead following into her shoulder.

“You know I can’t.” She whispers.

“I want this too,” Momo speaks calmly, having a soft smile when Mina stares into her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.” Momo wiping her tears away. 

“Kiss me,” Mina speaks softly, almost like casting a spell on Momo the way her body automatically moves on its own. Leaning down, catching Mina’s lips in a soft kiss.

Moaning softly when Mina deepens it and pushing Momo against the wall. Pulling away and letting her forehead rest on Momo’s shoulder. Their hands holding on tightly.

“How long...how long did you know?” Momo asked.

“For as long as I can remember, I always liked you Momo. So so much. Just was never brave enough to say anything.” Momo places her hand on her head.

“You?”

“It took me some time but I got there.” They laugh because of course, Momo would be the one to notice last. 

“Looks like we don’t have to break up.” Mina leans back, wiping the lipstick off the corner of her mouth. Momo chuckles, looking back at their empty bed.

“Good. I hate breakups.” Momo chuckles, looking back at their empty bed.

“Bed?”

“You’re being the big spoon of this some.” Momo whines but lets Mina pull her into the room. 

And this time when she calls it their room, it wouldn’t be a lie.

They aren’t pretending anymore.


End file.
